Illuminated sign systems are desirable for communicating a message to an audience. Sign systems comprised of interconnected modules provide flexibility when assembling signs of various size. Prior art modular signs, however, require cumbersome assembly onto a support structure. Moreover, to configure and control such modular signs, trained personnel are required to use specialized software operating on a separate message control computer. The message control computer addresses specific modules in the sign and determines the portions of the image bitmap that should be displayed on each of the addressable modules. These prior art signs are too large, too heavy, and too complex for untrained consumers to resize or reconfigure in the field. Typically, signs of this type are intended for semi-permanent roadside installations for providing messages related to highway safety or commercial advertising. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,650, to Nicholson et al. which discloses a modular sign system having a control computer and an extensive support structure with electrical connections between the modules. The size, bulk, cost and skill required to use traditional outdoor signs of this type effectively restrict their use to commercial and government applications.
The prior art further includes portable signs that are not modular and not changeable in size. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,468, to Mohamed, which discloses a portable illuminated chalkboard for greeting customers at airports.
Additionally, prior art visual displays that distribute a portion of the processing power among modules require a separate controlling central processing unit (CPU) to distribute portions of the bitmap among the modules. The use of a pre-programmed, separate CPU precludes spontaneous and instant connectivity for users of sign modules in the field. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,505, to Leddy, which discloses a distributed processing system for visual displays.
As can be observed from the foregoing, the prior art fails to provide a reconfigurable modular illuminated sign system that can be easily used by unskilled or minimally trained individual consumers, nor does the prior art provide a reconfigurable modular illuminated sign system comprised of modules that are light and portable for handheld operation. The prior art further fails to provide a reconfigurable illuminated sign system comprising modules that can be used individually or collectively without a controlling computer separate from the modules. The present invention addresses the foregoing needs and other shortcomings in the prior art.